Die Parallele-Universen-Kollision
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Sheldon und Penny treffen beim Einkaufen auf einen Mann, dessen Lebensgefährte (ausgerechnet ein Schauspieler!) eine mysteriöse Verbindung zu Sheldon aufweist. Kommt der nette Kerl namens Todd etwa aus einem parallelen Universum? (Dies ist keine Shenny-Story!)


**Mögt ihr die Cameo-Auftritte in The Big Bang Theory auch so gern wie ich? Einen Auftritt wünsche ich mir ja ganz besonders...**

 **Hinweis: Es ist wichtig, sich ein kleines bisschen mit dem Leben des Sheldon- _Darstellers_ auszukennen, um diese Geschichte verstehen zu können.**

 **Zweiter Hinweis: die Geschichte ist ca. ein halbes Jahr alt, ihr versteht sicherlich gleich, warum ich das dazu schreibe :-D**

Kaum hatten Sheldon und Penny die Räumlichkeiten des Herrenausstatters betreten und angefangen, ihre Blicke über die edlen Echtholz-Regale schweifen lassen, um einen Anzug für Sheldon und Amys bevorstehende Hochzeit zu kaufen, wusste Penny auch schon wieder, warum sie diesen Shoppingtrip mit Sheldon nicht unbedingt herbeigesehnt hatte.

„Zu dunkel. Zu hell. Zu kariert. Zu viele Streifen. Uuuaaah, Glanz! Ich bin doch kein Darsteller in einem Broadway-Musical! Um Himmels Willen, sieh dir dieses Exemplar an…"

Einkaufen mit Herrn Umständlich! Es standen ihr ein paar anstrengende Stunden bevor. Aber sie würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, dafür zu sorgen, dass die beiden an ihrem großen Tag umwerfend aussehen würden. Darauf hatte sie sich schon seit dem denkwürdigen Abend gefreut, an dem sie das skurrile Gespann zu ihrem allerersten Date chauffiert hatte.

Sheldon riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Der sieht toll aus! Aber er ist viel zu groß." Er deutete auf einen gutaussehenden Mann mittleren Alters, der sich in einiger Entfernung von ihnen in einem Spiegel betrachtete.

„Meinst du den Mann oder den Smoking?" Penny schaute Sheldon irritiert grinsend an.

„Den Smoking natürlich. Er ist sehr kleidsam und elegant, aber dem Mann viel zu groß. Mir dagegen würde er sicherlich gut passen." Sheldon schüttelte den Kopf, warf Penny einen genervten Blick zu und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Ich muss zugeben, dass das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Mannes allen objektiven Kriterien für Attraktivität gerecht wird, deswegen wäre deine Frage nicht unberechtigt gewesen, hätte ich nur gesagt, dass er toll aussieht. Da ich aber auch hinzugefügt habe, dass er zu groß ist, ergibt sie keinen Sinn mehr. Wofür soll der Mann denn bitte viel zu groß sein? Um einen der Zwerge in Herr der Ringe zu spielen? Dafür wäre er aber auch zu hübsch. Hätte ich gesagt, der sieht klein aus, aber er ist viel zu toll, dann hätte deine Frage ja vielleicht…"

„Sheldon, lass es einfach gut sein!" Penny rollte mit den Augen. Sie brauchte (jetzt schon!) eine kurze Pause von ihrem nervigen besten Freund und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihm. Das hätte sie besser nicht getan, denn schon hörte sie, wie Sheldon hinter ihrem Rücken zu einer verhängnisvollen Tat schritt.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Sir, aber dürfte ich Sie fragen, welches Smoking-Modell sie dort gerade tragen? Dürfte ich außerdem bitte hinzufügen, dass es Ihnen viel zu groß ist? Vielleicht wollen Sie es ja mir einmal zur Anprobe überlassen? Sie duschen doch täglich und desinfizieren sich regelmäßig die Hände, oder?"

„Äh, hallo." Der leicht schüchtern wirkende Man schaute Sheldon verwundert an. „Also Ihnen gefällt der Smoking, ja?"

„Oh ja. Aber er ist Ihnen viel zu groß. Die Ärmel schlackern ja schon und Ihre Brustmuskeln sind ehrlich gesagt auch nicht dazu geeignet, den Anzug auszufüllen."

„Ja, wissen Sie, der Smoking soll auch gar nicht für mich sein, sondern für meinen Freund. Er hasst Shopping und hat mich gebeten, ihm etwas auszusuchen für seinen großen Tag. Ich habe ihn nur mal spaßeshalber angezogen. Ich wollte mal so tun, als wäre ich auch so erfolgreich…"

„Was hat denn Ihr Freund für einen großen Tag? Womit ist er so erfolgreich?" Penny hatte alles belauscht und war nun neugierig nähergetreten.

„Penny, wen interessiert das denn?" zischte Sheldon sie an.

„Das nennt man Konversation, Schätzchen." Penny lächelte den schüchternen Mann aufmunternd an. „Erzählen Sie doch mal."

„Ach, er ist Schauspieler und hat schon wieder so einen Fernsehpreis gewonnen. Jedes Mal muss er da mit einem neuen Anzug auftauchen, sonst gibt es Gerede in der Regenbogenpresse. Wissen Sie, wie das nervt? Wir haben den ganzen Schrank voll mit Anzügen, die er einmal angehabt hat. Ich würde sie ja tragen, wenn sie mir auch passen würden, aber er ist einfach viel muskulöser als ich. Das einzige, was wir uns teilen können, sind Krawatten und T-Shirts."

„Oh, Ihr Freund ist also berühmt, ja?" Penny bekam leuchtende Augen. „Das muss ja aufregend sein."

„Entschuldige Penny und auch Herr, wie heißen Sie eigentlich? Mein Name ist übrigens Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

„Sehr… äh… angenehm, nennen Sie mich einfach Todd*!" _(Wenn bei euch jetzt nichts "klingelt", erstmal "Jim und Todd" googeln, sonst versteht ihr die Geschichte nicht ;-))_

„Ja, Herr "Todd", würde es Ihnen was ausmachen, mich gerade mal kurz den Smoking anprobieren zu lassen? Das Jackett bekomme ich über meine T-Shirts drüber und die Hose, ach was soll's, ich trage ja meine lange Schutzunterwäsche…"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Sheldon den Knopf seiner Hose und war gerade im Begriff, sie herunter zu lassen, als Penny ihm heftig den Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß. „Sheldon, spinnst du?"

Penny lächelte den Mann entschuldigend an. „Er hat so seine Marotten, nehmen Sie ihn bitte nicht ernst. Also Ihr Freund ist ein berühmter Schauspieler, ja? Das ist ja interessant. Ich wollte auch mal Schauspielerin werden. Vielleicht kennen Sie den Serienaffenschänder? Den Trash-Film-Klassiker? Nein? Schade…" Penny zog eine traurige Schnute.

„Wie heißt denn Ihr berühmter Freund? Meinen Sie damit eigentlich Ihren festen Freund oder Ihren Kumpel-Freund? Hat er vielleicht zufällig mal bei Star Wars oder Star Trek mitgespielt? Oder bei Firefly oder Dr. Who? Oder Herr der Ringe? Harry Potter? Bei einer Marvel-Comicbuch-Verfilmung? Hatte er schon einen Auftritt bei den Simpsons?" Sheldon beugte sich nun auch interessiert vor.

Der Mann schaute Sheldon verwirrt an. „Er heißt Jim, das muss Ihnen reichen, und er ist mein fester Freund** - und was die Filme und Serien betrifft: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein und jein; seine bekannteste Rolle hatte schon einen Auftritt bei den Simpsons."

„Oh, bei den Simpsons, na dann scheint er ja einigermaßen bekannt zu sein. Und wie lange sind Sie beide schon ein Paar?" Penny legte den Kopf leicht schief und wandte all ihre charmanten Verkaufstaktiken an, um möglichst viele Infos aus dem Mann herauszubekommen. Sie fragte sich, ob er als Promi gelten konnte, wenn sein Freund ein bekannter Schauspieler war. Aber war er dann eher ein B- oder ein C-Promi?

„14 Jahre!"

„Oh wow. Dann sind Sie sicherlich auch schon einige Zeit verheiratet?"

„Nein."

„Warum denn nicht? Heiraten ist toll, das weiß doch nun wirklich jeder. Selbst mein Freund Sheldon hier heiratet bald und das hätte ich am Anfang auch nie für möglich gehalten. Mensch, 14 Jahre sind Probezeit genug. Machen Sie's! Fragen Sie ihn doch einfach mal, ob er sie heiraten will, so ganz romantisch, vielleicht am Strand…"

„Wenn ich mich da gerade mal einmischen darf!", drängte Sheldon sich nun wieder vor. „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie diesbezüglich das soziale Protokoll bei homosexuellen Paaren ist. Wer macht da wem den Antrag? Und gibt es einen Verlobungsring? Und wer trägt den dann?"

„Oh ja, da stellst du ausnahmsweise mal eine spannende Frage, Sheldon!"  
Penny und Sheldon sahen den Mann nun beide erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, Sie zwei sind ja noch schlimmer als die Medien. Ständig werden wir von allen Seiten gefragt, wann wir endlich heiraten. Oder es wird sogar behauptet, wir hätten uns verlobt oder vor, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Von den ganzen Fanfictions, die im Internet kursieren, will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Stichwort „Jodd", wenn Sie auch Interesse daran haben sollten." Er blickte die beiden etwas spöttisch an.

„Oh, die Medien, ich weiß, es ist furchtbar. Da glaubt man einmal, ein neues superschweres Element gefunden zu haben und schon ist man ein Star. Es ist fürchterlich!" Sheldon schüttelte den Kopf und warf dem Mann einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Und die Fanfictions? Da kann ich auch ein Lied von singen. Ich sage Ihnen, meine Verlobte Amy…"

„Sie haben wirklich eine Verlobte, die Sie bald heiraten will, ja?"

„Oh ja, Amy. Sie hat eine echt wilde Fantasie…" Penny verdrehte die Augen. „Aber die Geschichte war so heiß…" Sie blies Luft durch die gespitzten Lippen und wedelte mit ihrer Hand, so als wolle sie sich frische Luft zufächeln.

Sheldon drängte sich nun wieder in den Vordergrund. „Sie muss doch wissen, dass ich Google Alerts installiert habe. Jede Erwähnung des Wortes Cooper im Internet landet sofort in meinen E-Mails. Als ich zum ersten Mal eine E-Mail bekam, in deren Betreff vom zeitreisenden Cooper die Rede war, dachte ich zuerst, es sei eine Botschaft von mir selbst aus der Zukunft! Können Sie sich meine Euphorie vorstellen? Und dann musste ich enttäuscht feststellen, dass es nur eine von Amy geschriebene völlig absurde Sex-Geschichte war, die sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch im Internet veröffentlicht hat. Naja, immerhin haben die historischen Details gestimmt…"

Der Mann sah Penny und Sheldon nachdenklich an „Wissen Sie, was seltsam ist? Abgesehen von dem ganzen wirren Zeug, das Sie mir gerade über diese Fanfiction-Google Alerts-Sache erzählt haben? Der Verrückte hier…"

„Ich bin nicht verrückt, meine Mutter hat mich testen lassen!"

„…äh ja… war sie mit Ihnen auch beim Spezialisten? Jedenfalls erinnert er mich irgendwie sehr an meinen Freund. Und gleichzeitig ist er wieder ganz anders. So als wäre er eine andere Variante von ihm aus einem Paralleluniversum."

„Oh, Paralleluniversen! Eines meiner Lieblingsthemen!" Sheldon griff sich enthusiastisch an die Brust. „Glauben Sie, dass es ein Universum gibt, in dem ich homosexuell bin und mit Ihnen in einer romantischen Paarbeziehung lebe? Aber was ist dann mit Amy? Ist sie vielleicht mit Penny zusammen? Aber was ist dann mit Leonard?"

Der Mann sah ihn nur entgeistert an. „Oh, darüber will ich jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken. Ehrlich gesagt kenne ich mich aber auch mit Naturwissenschaften nicht so aus… Ich glaube, ich muss dann jetzt auch mal los…"

„Oh, das macht doch nichts. Also, das macht schon was, jeder sollte sich mit Naturwissenschaften auskennen. Aber Sie können mich gerne zuhause besuchen, dann bringe ich Ihnen alles Wesentliche bei! Penny hat den Kurs auch schon mehrfach absolviert, zwar noch nie bestanden, aber absolviert! Oh, und bringen Sie ihren Freund Jim gleich mit. Er kann sicherlich auch noch etwas Nachhilfe gebrauchen... Jetzt warten Sie doch! Ich habe den Smoking noch gar nicht anprobiert. Halt, Sie müssen ihn wenigstens noch bezahlen!" Verdutzt sah Sheldon zu, wie der Mann die Flucht ergriff und hastig aus dem Laden eilte.

„Der war aber nett, Penny. Schade, dass er keine Zeit mehr für uns hat. Ich glaube, in einem Paralleluniversum wäre ich gerne sein homosexueller Freund! Falls er noch zurückkommt und den Smoking bezahlt. Sonst schreibe ich eine fiese Fanfiction über ihn und diesen Jim. Ich hoffe, er hat Google Alerts installiert, damit er auch was davon mitbekommt."

Penny zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich sag nur: Einstweilige Verfügung! …So nennt man das doch, oder?"

Sheldon lächelte sie stolz an. „Ja, so nennt man das, Penny. Ich freue mich, dass du durch mich wenigstens einen juristischen Fachbegriff kennengelernt hast, wenn es schon mit den Naturwissenschaften nicht so recht klappen will. Kaufen wir jetzt einen Anzug für mich, in dem ich aussehe wie ein Fernsehstar?"

 *** Ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlich rechtlich nicht ganz unproblematisch, hier volle Namen zu nennen. Aber ich denke, die Vornamen reichen aus, oder? ;-)**

 ****Ja, kurze Zeit später hatte die Realität diese Geschichte schon eingeholt. Vielleicht war diese Story aber auch nur der letzte Schubser, den die beiden brauchten. Ich meine, Google Alerts nutzen sie bestimmt ;-)**


End file.
